


room of stars

by problematicInsomniac



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Human AU, M/M, don and case have known each other for a while, havent been able to express their feelings for each other, i guess, mentions of michelangelo, the character who dies is already dead, they just, youll find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicInsomniac/pseuds/problematicInsomniac
Summary: donnie found himself being pulled along, hand in hand, with his crush to some unknown destination. the only thought that he could properly muster up as the went to their destination was "this will be an interesting night."and he was right.「 human au 」03.19.17





	room of stars

seventeen-year-old donatello lay awake at one am, as always, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars placed carefully on his bedroom ceiling. they had been put up by his little brother ten years ago, when they first moved into the apartment.

he remembers the day so vividly, it could have happened yesterday.

_“andddddd there! perfect! see don, now we have our own stars here, just like out at the farm!” a little blonde child jumped down from thier dresser, which he was using to reach the roof. he bounded over to his older brother, tugging his sleeve a little. “see! see! i did it all by myself for you, because you said you were going to miss the stars!” donnie looked at his little brother, a soft smile on his lips. “i love it, thank you m-"_

donnies eyes snapped open to the sound of quiet knocks on the window beside him. cocking an eyebrow at it, he sat up in bed, pushing the blanket off of him and opening the blinds to see the face of the one and only casey jones. groaning slightly, he couldn’t help the smile that slipped onto his lips at the sight of the hockey player. he opened the window, though all casey did was lean in really close to donnie. “hey, nerd.” casey’s whisper filled his ears, his lips brushing donnie’s left ear, making him shiver and blush slightly. as casey pulled away, his signature smirk on his face, donnie asked him what he was doing here at one am.

“i’m here to get you. we are going to a party.” cocking an eyebrow, you looked at his grinning face. “we are?” he nodded. “yup. it isnt over yet, still going as hard as ever. i saw your brothers there, but they said you didn’t come. i decided to get you.” donnie rolled his eyes. “if i wasn’t there isn’t it obvious i didn’t want to go?”

“aww, come on don! you aren’t even doing anything. and you obviously aren’t sleeping. unless you wanna go do something else, just us two?” he actually found himself considered it. it wasn’t often that he got to do something with his crush alone, as his step-brothers and other few friends would always be around. “okay, but i gotta get dressed first.” casey grinned as donnie got up, closing the window in order to change.

once changed into a pair of black jeans, converse, a black shirt + his usual purple hoodie, donnie found himself being pulled along, hand in hand, with his crush to some unknown destination. the only thought that he could properly muster up as the went to their destination was _this will be an interesting night._

and he was right.

—

he unknown destination turned out to be an abandoned house kinda far into the woods. by the time they got to the house, it was 3:58 am. even when the got into casey’s beatup pickup truck, casey refused to stop holding donnie’s hand. not that donnie was complaining, but he didn’t really know why casey was acting like this.

casey pulled him into the house, finally letting go of his hand before dissappearing somewhere. “casey?” donnie asked curiously, looking around a little to find him. “hold on a sec, don.” donnie hummed in response, and decided to look at the graffiti inside the house. the graffiti wasn’t bad actually, it wasn’t gang signs and stuff. it was more like actual art. a large range of materials were used, anything from watercolor to acrylic to spray paint was used to create the paintings on the walls. donnie carefully studied each one, contemplating their meanings. after a good five minutes, donnie’s concentration was broken by casey’s voice, calling out to him. donnie followed the voice, finding casey upstairs in one of the bedrooms.

the bedroom was mainly empty, besides a trashcan and a few paint supplies lying around. there was a hole in the roof, letting in the light of the full moon, showing off the stars. casey was over by the whole, stapling a black sheet over the whole in order to block out the light. there wasn’t any graffiti on the walls. once casey was finished, he stood next to don, a huge grin on his face. “donnie, i want you to go flip that switch.” he pointed to light switch on the wall next to the door, which he could barely see. carefully, he walked over and flipped the switch.

_breathtaking._

turning on the switch was like turning on the stars. it was like turning on a galaxy. the switch turned on the black light that was set up, making the room light up with the glow-in-the-dark painting that was put up all over the place. every wall in the whole room, including the ceiling and the floor, were painting with stars. in the stars were constellations, real and fake. big stars, small stars, planets, it was all in glow-in-the-dark paint.

“mikey came up with the idea, a few years ago. he only told me. we’ve been working on it for so long, i finally finished it. i finished it for him. i finished it for you.”

casey was in front of him, gentle voice and gentle eyes. he touched donnie gently, brushing a piece of hair out of his face, letting his hand linger on his cheek. don was speechless. _mikey and casey. the two people i care the most about. the two people i love. they…they made this for me._ “donnie, i…”

donnie’s full attention was on him, on his face. they made eye contact, faces close, breath mixing. casey’s eyes slipped down to his lips, before coming back to his brown orbs, almost as if asking for permission. don cautiously placed his hands on casey’s chest, leaning in. he felt his other hand rest gently on his waist, pulling don closer. right before their lips touch, casey whispers three don words never thought he’d hear him say to him. “i love you.”

two lips collied softly, gently, as if testing the waters. the kissing slowly got longer and longer, although they had to stop short thanks to a loud noise downstairs. thanks to being so close together, don could hear casey cuss lightly under his breath. “we gotta go.” he whispered, taking donnies hand in his and quietly turning off the light before he snuck out through a window. don followed, not knowing what was happening but not questioning it either.

they snuck out of the house and over to where casey parked his truck. after that, it was all quick sudden movements- starting the truck and driving away quickly, putting as much distance between them and the house as quick as possible. after they hit the main road and checked to make sure no one was following them, donnie decided to ask what that was about. casey didn’t respond though, he just grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. “casey?”

“they are going to knock down that house and build a new one if no one buys it soon. ive been trying to save up money but i dont have enough yet. i-” he squeezed his hand again. “i wanted it for you. i wanted it for us..for him, mikey. it…it was your old childhood home. mikey and i found it a while ago. i wanted to tell you immediately, but then he wanted to do the room of stars, which was in your old room, so i promised to keep it a secret until it was done.

“donnie, i have loved you since the moment i layed eyes on you, and that love just got stronger and stronger as the years went on. and ever since i saw that house, i knew i wanted to live there with you, and raise a family with you there. i-”

“casey, i have some money saved up for an apartment that i was going to get after i turned eighteen. but screw the apartment, i’d rather live with you in that house with that room of stars. the room that you and mikey made for me. i wanna live in that house that holds the old memories of my childhood and make new memories. maybe, hopefully, we can combine our money and buy the house.”

by the time don was done talking, casey had pulled off to the side of the road and was pulling him into a hug. “i love you, donatello.” smiling, on the verge of tears, he hugged back. “i love you too, casey jones.”

「 bonus 」

nineteen-year-old donatello layed curled up into the warm side of his lover, casey jones. it was one am, both of them awake. casey was running his hands through donnie’s brunette hair, smiling softly at the sleepless being next to him. donnie smiled up at the glow in the dark paint on the ceiling of their room. moon light peaked through the skylight window on the ceiling, resting on the couple as if they were in the spotlight for an imaginary audience watching their movie. “i love you.” donnie whispered up into the air. “i love you.” casey responded, placeing a soft kiss on his head.

_i love you too, mikey_

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if you guys can tell, but mikey was dead. he died when don was sixteen, so two years before these events, basically
> 
> this oneshot is actually kinda based off an au idea i had. it is a human!tmnt au. i haven't really written or anything about it, but if you guys want i can write a whole fanfic for it if you want.
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
